All in the Family
by Rogue Maverick
Summary: Groups are put in apartments for team unification. Focus on Jamie, Remy, Rogue, Wanda, John. Romy Jonda scott/jean bashing Pietro learns evil lessons
1. the beginning or when teams collide

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ALL IN THE FAMILY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
IT STARTED WITH A DREAM, OF UNITY AND OTHER STUFF  
  
Auther note IMPORTANT: I took part of this idea from Klucky's "Rocking the Boat". Its a great fanfic which you should read and Klucky should pleeeze, please, pleeeeeaaaaassseee update. I do not have any idea at which point this takes place in. Some unreal place where its after DOR and stuff but professer used his powers to wipe Bayville's brains. He won't admit it because that's misuse. Also Rahne and Jubilee have come back there but Evans not. Mwahahahahahaha. Tabby's not in brotherhood she's in X-men. Amanda's was accidently erased from Kurts brain and visa versa when Prof erased mutant from mind.  
  
Also this is NOT interactive because thats not allowed BUT if there is something you wish to see happen the just ask in a review and I'll see what I can do. Thank-you. I have already chosen the two main pairings but the reviewers will choose the rest. The two main are ROMY and ....... WHATEVER WANDA X JOHN IS CALLED. VOTE ON WHAT ELSE YOU WANT  
  
Age's  
  
Jean, Scott, Lance, Piotr, John, Remy- 20  
  
Rogue, Kurt, Tabitha, Wanda, Pietro, Fred, Bobby- 19  
  
Kitty, Todd, Rest of new recruits beside's Jamie and Bobby- 18  
  
Jamie- 12  
  
Also I do not own X-men evolution at all.  
  
%%$#@@#%^&*()*&^%$#@!$%^&*()*&^$%#@#$%^&*()*&^%$#@$%^&*()*&^%$##$%^&*()*&^%$#  
  
'Wha are we here agian,' were Rogue's thoughts as she scanned the room for intelligent life forms. In one corner Jubilee, Kitty, and Amara were gossiping about the cutest boys, the best pop bands, and latest fashion. On the love seat Scott and Jean were flirting and practically groping each other, though they wouldn't admit it considering both of them have a human boyfriend/ girlfriend (Taren and Duncan). She rolled her eyes and looked at Ray and Roberto who where in yet another fist fight. She looked at the other side of the room where Kurt and Bobby where scheming about pranks while pointing at Sam and Rahne who where making out. She sighed, 'Nope, no intelligent life forms at all. Ah'm all aloooo-ooone."  
  
"Ummmmm, Miss Rogue," a small, young voice squeaked at her. "Yah Jamie, what do you want," Rogue said as kindly as she could as to not scare the poor kid. He gave her a small embarrassed smile and meekly started," I was wondering if I could sit with you because I was walking by Ray and Roberto and I, sorta, kinda, maybe tripped and a bunch of clones my flattened them. Long story short, actually its to late for that huh, any ways there trying to kill me and the won't dare pick a fight with you 'cause your cool and stuff, plus nobody messes with The Rogue."  
  
He finish his ill said speech with a huge smile on his face. Rogue messed up his hair, giving him a smile. That itself was a feat, AND Rogue let him sit by her. All the while Rogue thought,' Maybe Ah'm not tha only one whose intelligent. Ah guess it is not only Jamie, since Kurt just BAMFED away from the scene of tha crime. Poor Bobby, left ta face tha wrath of both Wolfsbane and Cannonball all by himself. Ah guess that makes Kurt smarter and Bobby in hot water. That's cause Kurt is related to me Ah guess.' She finished the thought with a smile on her face.  
  
Suddenly the professor wheeled in with Wolverine, Storm, and Beast. Scott and Jean immediately stopped what they were doing and started sucking up to the Professor. "Thank you Jean, I love it when you compliment me on how shiny my head is but today something important is going on," the Professor reported. That being said, guess who showed up into the room next. That's right, it was Magneto's acolytes and the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. Everyone in the room let out a startled," GASP."  
  
"Attention student's. I would like to tell you to refrain from attacking my good friend Erick Magnus Lensherr and any of his student's in turn. Thank you," the smiling Professor just happened to mention after Scott and Jean had attacked ummm lets say Lance. The all powerful mutant MAGNETO walked up and announced," Everyone in this room, weather it be one of my Acolytes or one of my good friend Charles X-men, is going to participate in an activity. The said activity is going to unify us as a group. My good friend Charles would you like to explain the rest."  
  
"Indeed I would my good friend Magnus. We have booked large apartment rooms for groups of all of our groups put together. This will help you learn to trust each other and accept each other. Us adults are NOT going to participate. We will give you so much money to start out with and you will learn to live like a family. Your house will be tidy and there has to be cooked meals too. You will be given a set amount of money at the end of each week in return for a Internet form you fill out. The form will ask you random questions of my good friend Magnus's and mine choosing. Good. Now my good friend Magnus, you can read the groups."  
  
"Noooooo, me and my brotherhood of EEEEVVVVIIIILLLLL mutants have been ignored this intire time. I'm sick of it. I am Mystique, Raven Darkholm, Mother of Kurt Wagner, Rogue err, and Graydon Creed and I am a leader tooooooo. So I'll read the groups," interupted Mystique. After this was said though Kurt and Rogue were staring at here. Then, freakily, the both said at the same time without there accents somehow," I have another sibling, Wait Creed..... EEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWwwwwwwww that's disgusting..... JINKS." So they were both quiet after that.  
  
"Mystique ....NO I'm reading the groups. Now then, these will be the groups you go in. Don't forget to each pick a group leader just because it's cool. Group one is Lance, Piotr, Kurt, Kitty," stated the master of Magnetism.   
  
  
  
Kurt and Lance decided to glare at each other not even noticing how Piotr started to grin. Kitty gulped looking at the three of them. 'Uh oh. They might get into a fight. WAIT, they would be fighting for me,' thought Kitty. She then started giggling insanely.  
  
"Group two is Ray, Roberto, Fred, Tabitha," continued the Great Magneto with a grin on his face. Of course you couldn't see the grin because he was wearing his helmet and that hides his face to make him creepy and evil looking.  
  
The jaws on Roberto and Ray both dropped. "No way, I am not working with him," Ray sputtered while Roberto said," Nenhuma maneira, esse menino é evil puro e deve ser destruída(1)." Yes, he was so mad he said it in Portuguese. Either that or he had bad English and was hiding it. Fred didn't even know.... he was to busy thinking about food. Tabitha was gone, don't worry though she had left a note saying she would be back later. She had just gone to steal some more stuff from the school. Stupid kleptomaniac, trix are for kids.   
  
  
  
"Group 3 is Scott, Todd, Bobby," Magneto continued as if he had heard nothing. Then agian the helmet does cover his ears too.  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!!!" two voices schreamed in dispair. "Jean, we're being, being seperated," said Scott before breaking out in tears. Jean held back her tears and pulled off Magneto's helmet. "Are you sure ther wasn't a mistake," she cried in that scary, shrilly voice she had. Magneto flinched before yelling in outrage," I am the Great Magneto, Master Of Magnetism. I don't make mist- oh your right. Group 3 is Scott, JEAN, Todd, Bobby. Hehehehe."  
  
Scott and Jean did a little happy jig before falling on the floor from lack of coordination. The were making out before they hit the ground. Bobby was looking at them with a demonic glint in his   
  
eye. "Todd, how would you like to learn how to prank and be initiated into prankster hood," he ask the   
  
amphibian. Todd smirked and nodded.  
  
"Group 4 Sam, Rahne, Jubilee, and Amara," Mistique yelled out. She was then ambushed, her mouth wrapped up in duck tape. The wonders of duck tape. Rahne, Jubilation, and Amara looked at Sam and broke out in giggles. Sam gulped and wondered,' Why me, WHHHHYYYYYYYYYY.'  
  
"Group 5 is going to have one extra and it consist of Rogue, Wanda, Remy, John, and Jamie," Magneto said, taking a break from kicking Mystique. Remy and John smiled looking at the girls. Jamie looked at the ground thinking he was just an extra. Wanda smirked thinking,' Yes no preps and having another goth in the group isn't bad.' She didn't say anything though because being quiet freaked out her family. They seemed to think she would be plotting something, who knows why. Just like she thought they both gulped. Rogue was sadly still jinxed as No one knew her last name.  
  
"Waitwaitwait, what-about-me. The-smart-totally-hot-beefcake.Me-the-speed-demon-Pietro," young Maximoff shouted. His father smirked. " Don't worry son. You will be bringing them the money at the end of the week. During the week you are going to learn how to be evil under my tutelage. Bwahahahahahhahahahahahahaahahahahahha," the master of Magnetism finished.  
  
ToBeContinued.......  
  
1 Roberto said," No way, that boy is pure evil and must be destroyed."  
  
  
  
Next time: The get on there planes and head to the different locations. They get aquinted. Hopefully, if my reviewers help, Scott and Jean torture. A little Romyness and ....GRRR Jondaness. AND Pietro's first lesson. Yes by the end of the story I will show you all the lessons.   
  
So help make it funnier by reviewing. 


	2. conversations or acolytes new groove

ALL IN THE FAMILY  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
IT BEGINS  
  
Hello. I hope you like this chapter. I do not own X-men evolution.  
  
To Girl number 1- Thanx. A Gothic group. Mwahahahahahah, Bwahahahahaha. I'm looking forward to more ideas.  
  
To Ishandahalf- There will be many a tortures and many a romyness's.   
  
To Lulu- It's too early for him to walk in on Romy or Jonda but *laughs twisted and evily*  
  
To Panther Nesmith- I totally agree, plus I missed the funeral.  
  
To everyone else- Thanks for your support. Keep the ideas coming.   
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
"Now please, pick your leader. Us older folks will come back in an hour, we just need to uhhh.... How do I say this-" but before Professor could finish he was cut off by the vicious Wolverine. "Were going to go out and get roaring drunk in celebration of being away from you, you had better of picked a leader by then," he finished with a nasty look on his face. "Pietro, every villian has to know how to be drunk. Normally it's from wine, because wine is cool to swish around while mocking your foes. Now since your just starting out you can use beer, but because of your uber fast, freaky yet kewl metabolism you have to drink as much as Wolverine. Now come," said the guy in the red and purple suit, unaware of the havoc he would cause. The white-haired speed demon was smirking,' Dad is teaching me how to get drunk. Unreal, cool, but totally unreal.'  
  
The adults bustled out the door as fast they could. Everyone blinked as they heard all the tires squealing and the pavement burning. Then silence, for about ten seconds. Then the tire sounds were back. Wolverine, with the stealth and speed of a panther, jumped threw the front window. The shattered glass landed around everyone's feet. The wounds from the glass quickly healed, since Wolverine had such a spiffy power. He looked up and everyone was silent, staring at him. He walked slowly to the counter, staring at all the people staring at him. He pick up a bunch of wallets from the counter right before he walked slowly back and jump through the window. It seemed he thought the window was still there, because as soon as he was out he sighed and said," Man, the kids in there are so WIERD," before walking off.  
  
The room was silent for a second befor the room's occupants heard the squeals of tires and everyone blinked agian. At least we think everyone blinked, who knows with that Scott Summers. He could never blink, never sleep, or even be cross eyed. Scott gulped as he noticed everyone was looking at his glasses, except Jean, who was to busy looking for flaws in everyone. 'GET IN GROUPS AND WORK NOW,' the Proffesor's voice in their heads and they all jumped before running of to their groups. Soon the room was filled with the usual senseless chatter that a teenager makes.  
  
Group one, containing Kitty, Kurt, Lance, and Piotr, was in a vivid conversation. They had decided that they would vote for a leader. You were not allowed to vote for yourself. 'The perfect opportunity to gain Kitty's love,' figured Lance as he wrote down Kitty on his little slip of paper. 'Maybe Katzchan vill make a gute leader, augh who am I kidding. But she vill like me better if I do zis. I hope so,' thought Kurt as he wrote down Kitty on hi paper. Piotr didn't write on his sheet at all, and Kitty scribbled it down quickly. "Okay I'll, like, read the votes. This will totally be majority rules okay. Piotr said he didn't care, so it's, like, an odd number now. Ummm first is, wow me. The second is me too. Guess we don't have to read mine then, 'cause either way I am the leader," said Kitty, finishing with a giggle.  
  
Kurt and Lance glared at each other. "Ze only reason zat you chose her vas to geet on her good grazes," yelled Kurt at Lance who screamed back," So did you, you hippycroc." "It's called Hippocrate, and I am not even English," smirked Kurt. Lance gave a war cry and lunged at Kurt. Kurt, nimble as he was, hurled the rock tumbler off him before wrapping his furry fith appendage (tail) around Lance's neck. Kitty didn't notice any of this though, as she was talking with the Iron Giant. "I did pick you, you know," giggled Kitty. He smiled his thanks, and was about to express it orally when he notice how beautiful her eyes were and soon they were transfixed in each others gaze via Rogue and Remy on DOR. The didn't even know that behind them Kurt was giving Lance swirlies.  
  
Group two was having a much worse time. The second they were within five feet of each other, Rat and Roberto were locked in a fist fight. Tabitha was hiding behind Fred who was, of course, eating. She smiled at the thought that it was safe until a random zap of electricity hit the Blobs food. Fred didn't get mad, in fact he just looked in the direction of the duelers and asked," Could you be more careful." Ray, with his short-temper, shouted," Shut up you big tub of lard." Fred's eye grew to the size of tomatoes and his face reddened. "DON'T MAKE FUN OF THE BLOB," screamed Fred and both boys creamed like little baby's and ran. Tabitha saw she was alone and smiled. She wrote her name down as leader.  
  
In group three Scott was leader. They didn't vote or anything, Scott just decided he was leader without waiting for anyone to get a say in it. After all he was team leader and if he wanted DICKtatorship, Jean supported him. She said so in his head. Of course the next day instead of water, slime came out of the shower head, and all his underwear was frozen. Still he was leader.  
  
Group four just shrugged and did rock paper scissors. Rahne and Sam were excluded because it's hard to play and make out at the same time. Amara won and her and Jubilee started talking about top 100 cute boys they know. When Jubes mentioned that Sam was cute she was attacked by a rabid wolf. When Amara told her Sam was not on the list she too was attacked for insulting her boyfriend.  
  
In group five much bonding was taking place. "Hey Jamie, did Ororo go get drunk with the rest of them," Rogue questioned the young boy. "I think she went to her bedroom, but I'm not sure. I'll go check," answered Multiple enthusiastically and was off like a flash. Rogue's and Wanda's backs were facing the two acolytes as they watched Jamie run off. The two men gulped when they saw the girls evil, demented grins, as they turned around. "We have decided that you two are not cool enough to be in are group. We are going to give you a total makeover so you can ride with us. Do not worry for we have some clothes for Jamie, but he is too young to have on and even see some of the stuff we are going to do to you," Wanda said in a strange hypnotic voice. With that the both nodded dumbly.   
  
Rogue and Wanda led the two boys to the bathroom. "Now then, what type of earring will they have," Wanda asked her partner asked. "Wait, how will you pierce us, safe and clean and painless. Right," the confused, scared Cajun asked. Rogue smirked," Will pierce it with a thumb tack, stick the earring inside, and give you toilet paper."  
  
"What's the toilet paper for," inquired the pyromaniac, fear glowing from his eyes. "To wipe off the blood," Wanda said simply.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The two screams were heard through out the mansion. Even little Jamie plugged his ears, and he was on the other side of the mansion. He had gotten lost looking for Miss Storms room.   
  
All the groups downstairs took a break and looked at the door. As the listened they her crashes and sounds of struggle. Suddenly they heard a ripping sound. Everyone of the nosy little eavesdroppers gasped, the goths were using duck tape.  
  
"Now where is that hair die, aha."   
  
"Does this look good with this."   
  
"Definitely, beanie or bandana."   
  
"Beanie, where is the black make up."   
  
"MMMPPPPHHH- MMMOEEMMMPHH."   
  
"Quiet, it's just a tiny bit."   
  
"MMMMMMPPPPHHHHHFFFFFF"   
  
"The duck tapes ripping, need more."   
  
"Hey, my tattoo making kit."   
  
"Cool, do you know how to use it."   
  
"Mostly, I took a few classes, skipped the last two and went to a professional to get mine. Wanna try it on them."   
  
"GGGGGPPPPHHHHFFFFFRRRRRRR"   
  
"Sure, why not."   
  
"Ready then Wanda."   
  
"Don't forget, I didn't take any classes."   
  
"Okay then, you start out watching, then you do John."  
  
"Deal. I'll take of Remy's shirt."  
  
"Oh my god. I m-m-mean WOW!!"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Everyone shivered as the machine turned on and the sounds of pain were heard. It went on for a while and the occasional oops was heard. They sighed in relief when the machine was turned of and talk of clothing, makeup, hair, and how hot the guys were. Upstairs Jamie was sure he saw a picture talking and a stair case moving, but finally he saw Ororo's room. He cocked his head in puzzlement. What was she doing in there to make sounds like that. Only one way to find out. First though, he had to go bathroom. Might as well put on the cloths Rogue gave him too. Then the door.  
  
Everyone quickly went back to there groups as the door prepared to open. The door opened and the two newly made goths came out, followed by the miracle workers. The boys were, in one word, sexy. In three words, sexy beyond belief. Jean stared at them both and decided to start on each boy in last name alphabetical order.   
  
Jean started to walk over to where John was standing. She started to try to get her pray by her idea of a subtile approach and said, "Man John, you are hot. Feel those muscles-" Wanda felt rage ready to rip her apart just to get Jean. 'I don't like him.I don't like him.I don't like him.I don't like him. Oh my god. Did she just...... DIE YOU STUPID *&^&*& MWAHAHAHAHA,' were Wanda's thought she forced herself to control her powers and glared at Jean.   
  
As Jean was once again moving in she tripped over a ladybug and went flying. She landed in a tub of glue, bounced and landed in a box of African itchy ants. The ants not only tuck to the glue but made her unbearably itchy. She ran around until she landed in a pile of pies. At first she was relived. She was dirty but pies weren't the worst thing that could happen. Then she relised that these were pies Kitty made. Bubble gum pies were stuck to her hair and it smelled like cheese with a hint of carrots. Scott ran to help, slipped on a pie and went flying out the window landing in his care. Fortunately a bunch of pies had gotten stuck to him, so now his care was covered in pie.  
  
'Almost at the door,' thought cute little gothic Jamie. He squeased the handle and turned. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," screamed Jamie, before running downstairs. The people inside the room were to busy to notice.  
  
"...and that's what I saw," Jamie finished to Rogue. The poor boy was shivering and crying. Rogue took a deep breath and began," Jamie it is time you heard of the birds and the bees...." while thinking,' Ororo and Hank, unbeliveable.'  
  
------How to be evil-------  
  
"Now son swish the wine in that direction and laugh maniacely. Good.. good... slow down a bit my good boy. No, slow down. Do not speed up. Pietro stop laughing maniacely, slow down. Don't open that. Stop swirling. Oh my god. TWISTER RUN FOR YOUR LIFE. WINE TWISTER AND IT'S EVERYMAN FOR THEMSELF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 


	3. the plane ride or why not to piss of the...

ALL IN THE FAMILY  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
HOUSE  
  
I don't own X-men Evolution.  
  
ishandahalf- thanks a bunches, more hilarity and some romyness in this chapter.  
  
vagabond- Thanks for the support. Also you underestimate the powers of ducktape. Duck tape can hold anything, even Pietro on suger high.  
  
IwillmarryJustinTimberlake- Pietro will need that soon. Any idea on evil lessons for Pietro.  
  
Girl number 1- Thanks for the idea's. Keep them coming but remember, I am only fourteen.   
  
Panther Nesmith- Thank Girl Number 1 for the scene. I loved the idea though wrote it down. That has to count for something.  
  
Rogue Worrior Spirit- I know!!! Guess who he gets the talk from. Her guardian was a lesbian too. No offense to any out there.  
  
Latin Rose- Really. Thanks. *Gets all teary eyed.  
  
Tuva- Thanks for the review.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@HAPPY BIRTHDAY ME. I AM 14 JUNE 27@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"BABIES ARE MADE LIKE ~/THAT/~. EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!" The birds outside flew off because of the tremendously of Jamies yell. Rogue looked at Jamie in sympathy. She had been forced to give THE TALK because Wanda was trying to keep the boys from becoming ungothic. Speak of the witch. "They are going to keep the dark clothes, piercing, and tattoo, but the refuse to keep the hairdye, make up, and hair accessories. I was forced to agree, mostly 'cause John is still hot. Not that I like him," the Scarlet Witch announced. "Suuuuuuuure," Rogue smirked knowingly. "You like the Cajun," she snarled.   
  
"Do not"   
  
"Do too"  
  
"Not"  
  
"Too"  
  
"NOT"  
  
"TOO"  
  
"We're baaaack," yodeled the voices of Remy and John. "HI," both girls yelled, stopping the argument. Both of their eyes widened in shock of how hot the boys looked. While Wanda stared at John and Rogue stared at Remy, Jamie stared at all of them wondering why the girls were drooling. Before Jamie could ask, the professor made an announcement on the intercom system. "STUDENTS, PLEASE REPORT TO THE HANGER/GARAGE, WE'RE LEAVING FOR THE AIRPORT SOON."  
  
"Shoot, we nevah picked a leadah," Rogue exclaimed. "Ya, we were supposed to do that last night," Wanda concurred. "Okay den. Remy say we do rock paper scissors," Remy decided. Jamie hid a smirk. The all huddled and put out there hand. "Rock, paper, scissors, shoot." Everyone noticed that their were three Jamies, each holding a different symbol. "Mwahahaha Bwahahahah. I am the leader," Jamie exclaimed. Everyone gulped.  
  
"LISTEN UP YOU IMPUTENT MAGGOTS. TEAM 5 AND 3 GO TO THE X-JET. TEAM 1,2, AND 4 GO TO THE X-VAN. ALL BOYS WHO REFUSE TO FOLLOW ORDERS WILL BE CASTRATED EXCEPT SCOTT 'CAUSE HE DOESN'T HAVE ANYTHING TO CASTRATE. ALL GIRLS AND SCOTT WHO REFUSE TO FOLLOW ORDERS WILL BE FORCED TO EAT KITTY'S COOKING," Pietro shouted, before laughing maniacally. "Good job Son. No damage this time either. You are learning," the speed demons father congratulated his only boy. At least I think he is the only boy. Him and Mystique are like rabbits, though not with each other. I think.. I hope... Any ways.  
  
As Rogue's group and the group with the preps were walking to the hanger, Bobby and Rogue were conveniently walking side by side. "Here is tha phone ahnd tha digital camera. Ah'll help yah come up with wahys to prank thah preppers and yah email mah the pictures. You can email mah at the email is untouchablegoth@Xinstitute.com. Bye," Rogue schemed. As she was walking pass Scott and Jean she heard them talking. "Hope yall have fun ahn tha airoplane with mah," she said with an evil look on her face.   
  
"Why do we have to go on the plane with the Satanic Goth B****es," Jean whined in her usual whiny voice. Of course this means she acually has a low self confidence and is san emotional problems. Or it could be because she is a whiney, pampered up, snobby, bi*** of a prep. I vote for the second one. "We are here to make sure they don't kill Jamie, or have a make out session with the boys. That's what Prof. X said," Scott assured the red headed w****.  
  
Rogue was about to comment but she was beat to it by Wanda. "Thought you didn't swear, and don't worry about us satanic demon worshippers killing Jamie, but worry for your own saftey," she finished with a smirk. Jamie had heard the whole thing and jumped up yelling," Power to the goths." "Hell yah!" Rogue agreed even though she knew Jamie had no idea what a goth was. Rogue and Wanda high fived then started a huddle with Jamie to get payback on the preppers.  
  
"Are we there yet." "No" "Are we there yet." "No" "Are we there yet." "No" "Are we there yet." "No" "Are we there yet." "NO!!!!!!" Startled at the yell made by Scott, Jamie backed up, tripping over a chair then falling and rolling until he ran into the wall. When he was done there were twelve copies of them. They all walked over to Scott, wearing identical smiles, and said in harmony," How about now Scott, if not then now, now, now, nownownownownownownowno-" "SHUT UP YOU STUPID LITTLE DIPSH**."   
  
Rogue was now paying attention and saw Jamie's hurt expression. "DON'T YAH DARE CAWL HIM THAT SCOTT SUMMERS. YOU BETTER APOLOGIZE NOW YOU ANALLY-RETENTIVE JERK OR AH WILL THROW YOU OUT OF THE PLANE LOOKING SO BAD YOUR OWN MOTHER CAN'T LOVE YOU," Rogue shouted. Scott was now white faced and he gave an apology before going to change his pants. Wanda burst out laughing. She was the only one not scared to death simply because she is the only one capable of being that scary.   
  
Remy sauntered in and noticed everyone, even John and Jamie, looked scared of the two triumphant looking Goths. He shrugged and walked over to the TV/DVD player and popped in a unknown DVD. He turned of the lights and sat next to Rogue. John gulped and sat next to Wanda. Jamie took his cue and ran into the pilots area to eventual learn how to fly a jet. "Glad he remembered that we said the movie was too scary for him," Rogue whispered to Remy while unconciously snuggling against him. "Glad you remember from dee lingots incompétents memories dat dey both be scared sh**less of dis movie," Remy said smiling at the position they were in. He saw John and Wanda were in a similar position as him and Rogue, though he knew Wanda and Rogue didn't realize they were practically on the boy's laps. He pulled her closer as they movie came on. THE RING started playing and Scott and Jean realized they were either frozen or slimed to there seat and therefore unable to escape. Scott started crying while Jean had a nervous breakdown.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The movie had been over for an hour. The first twenty minutes had been used to torture Scott and Jean. The had sneaked over and whispered seven days in their ear and they would freak out. The two preps had somehow managed to wiggle, twist, and squirm out of there seats, and after that had finally manage to get mostly calmed down. Rogue's alarm on her watch went off, causing Jean to scream, and she smirked a evil and malicious smirk. She, Wanda, Remy, John, Bobby, and Todd buckled in there seatbelts. "You now Scottie boy, you should really buckle up," she told Scott.   
  
Scott hadn't totally calmed down yet and went hysterical yelling," NO! Then when she comes to get us we won't be able to leave. Don't you know, SHE NEVER SLEEPS." Todd did the american version of a sweat drop and said," Yo, it was just a movie. I wasn't that afraid the first time I saw it. And they call ME a whimp.... Yo." Scott did a nervous laugh and tried to retort saying," I know but were mutants anything can happen." Jean popped into the conversation and in an arrogant voice said," Doesn't matter. I have read the Airplane Manual Guidelines and Rules Book 27 times in a row so I completely memorized and it says in section 1ab type65 in the third paragraph 5 sentence that you only need to wear seatbelts during take off, landings, and turbulence. So there." The nonpreps all hid smirks.  
  
In the pilot room  
  
"So now that I explained how to fly the Jet so easily a two year old would understand, will you quit bugging me. Please hobbit (1)," Logan begged. Jamie smirked,"Only if I can fly it for five minutes, or else I'll go back to asking 'Are we there yet.'" The oh so fearless Wolverine yelped and ran. Jamie laughed the same way he did while controlling the danger room session in the episode 'Mindbender'. He grabbed on to the controls and activated the plan. "It is time. Mwahahahahahahaha."  
  
In the place where everyone sits  
  
Scott and Jean both fell out of there seats and hit the ceiling as the plane started flying upside down. They were flown all over the place as the plane did twist and turns, loops and doop. You could here Scott yelling," ITS HER, I TOOOOOOLD YOOOOOOU. Hehehe I can see up Jeans dress." "Scott, you perv," she then threw him into the bathroom and locked the doors. The plane stopped and she landed in her seat perfectly. She looked around and noticed everyone was gone. The lights turned of after flickering a couple of times. She gulped at the fact she couldn't see her hand in front of her face.   
  
Suddenly the T.V. turned on and THE movie part of the movie on until it came to the end. Then it kept going on and Jean let out a shrill scream. Then the lights came on and the plane landed. Over the intercom Wolverine's voice announced," We have landed in the place you will be living for the next year or so. Team 5 please exit the plane and grab the keys to your home along with your luggage. A bus will take you to your house. Thank you. As soon as you exit the plane we will be heading for California were team 3 is staying."  
  
As team five exited the plane Jamie asked the question they all were thinking," Sooo, where are we going to be living. I mean I know its a three bedroom apartment that has a large living room, gourmet kitchen, a standard dining room, garage that has two motorcycles and a convertible, a extra office/ I'm in here 'cause I want to be left alone room, and even a jacuzzi. Heck, we even have tennis courts and a swimming pool because it's such a nice apartment. But.... what state are we in."   
  
"You read that in the leader packet they gave you I guess. Since your the leader and they didn't tell you, then maybe it's a suprise mate. I love suprises," John enthusiastically said.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
PIETRO'S EVIL LESSON  
  
"Okay son, you have captured your archnemesis. What do you do with him/her," Magneto said. His son smirked and answered," You kill him before he can interfer." "NO NO NO NO NO. How many times must I tell you. You put them in a machine they can easily break out of and leave to your wine courters to drink wine and watch cartoons," his father stated angerly. "But dad, it be so much easier to kill them watch," explained Pietro as he grabbed a knife and stabbed the person pretending to be the good guy. "~SIGH~ At least now I don't have to pay her. Gaurds please remove the body of what was her name. Oh yeah. Please remove the body of Ms. Wanda Bren-" "IkilledWanda. She'sgonnakillme. Wait,Ikilledmyonlysister. NOOOOOOOOO!" interrupted Pietro as he created another minitwister.   
  
"NOT AGIAN." shouted the master of magnetism.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
1) I couldn't think of a good nickname.  
  
So where are they. You decide in your reviews along with my presents.  
  
A) Autrailia  
  
B) Florida  
  
C) Hawia  
  
D) Some unkown Island  
  
E) England  
  
F) Paris  
  
G) OTHER, STATE WHAT OTHER IS 


	4. arriving or do you like cartoons

ALL IN THE FAMILY  
  
CHAPTER FOUR  
  
The most votes are tied between Asutralia and Unkown Island but because of some unforeseen circumstances I need to go with second place ...... Australia. Don't worry I have decided to use unknown island just not with them. You'll see.   
  
DrEaM SpRiTe-Mwahahahahaha  
  
Girl number 1- Thanks. Will your idea work in Autralia. If not tell me anyways cause I could work with it and force it to obey me.  
  
klucky- I watched the whole thing. You better feel guilty and update. PLEASE. Your story was my inspiration.  
  
Fluff Writer-Happy late birthday.  
  
Tuva-Just wait till you see what I have planned.  
  
IwillmarryJustinTimberlake-Yes thank you. I now have an idea for the evil lesson thanks to you.  
  
Rogue Worrior Spirit-Thanks.  
  
ishandahalf-Hmmmm.  
  
Kaminarimon-Actually there is some Kiotr in this chappy.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Wait mates, maybe we could catch up to the Wolverine fellow before he starts take off," John exclaimed in the perky way only he could. After they all decided that, that would be the best course of action, they all ran back to where the X-jet had dropped them off earlier. They were relieved when they saw the jet was still there. Upon realizing that it was on and ready to leave, they started running to the jet but the X-Jet started to take off. "Shit! I left a couple clones on the plane," Jamie exclaimed before promptly being hit over the head by Rogue.   
  
She glared at the young mutant boy, appalled at him. "Where did yah learn that word?" she questioned in a questionable tone. She was more mad at whoever taught the swear word to Jamie than Jamie, himself. Being that Jamie was as young as he was and without a mother, maternal instincts had arisen in her. No matter how hard the Goth tried, she could not bottle up the motherly emotions. Looking at Wanda, Rogue noticed how the other Goth had an angry mother expression on her face too. She smirked when Jamie gulped and started sweating.  
  
"I-It was Bobby," the young boy confessed, staring at the ground and hoping Bobby wouldn't kill him later. His eyes widened in relief, he wouldn't see Bobby in a year or more. That meant he was safe causing him to almost do a jig, but the Goth's glares stopped him. Wanda's and Rogue's glare intensified, both thinking,' Drake must pay.' The two girls turned their equally scary glares to the leaving plane. Almost immediately the plane went in a downward spiral, heading toward the ground at amazing speed. Both girls blinked while Jamie smiled viciously," I guess the clone I left behind took control of the cockpit."   
  
As the stared up at the crashing plane, they saw three people jump out of the plane with parachutes opening. On closer inspection they saw the three parachutist were Bobby, Todd, and Bobby. That meant that Scott and Jean were still in the spiraling plane, falling to at least to bad injuries. Rogue nudged Wanda and whispered something in her ear, causing the witch to smile wickedly. Rogue looked at Jamie, who was trying to hide behind the two other boys. She smiled and asked the cowering boys," Jamie, do yah like cartoons?" He nodded hesitantly, worried what she would do to him in his sleep. "Don't worry kid, your safe. Bobby though, well just look," she said noticing his worried face. He looked up at Bobby's parachute.  
  
Rogue very, very briefly touched Wanda, to absorb some of Wanda's power but not enough to knock the witch out, and they both raised their hands in the air while aiming at Bobby's parachute. Before Jamie's eyes, the cloth part of Bobby's parachute flew of revealing anvil. It's weight immediately pulled it down to earth, and he followed it screaming all the way. It did indeed look just like the old cartoons with the coyote and roadrunner. John leaned over to Remy and whispered," Remind me to NEVER get those shiela enraged. They have ferocious tempers and easily become infuriated, belligerent, malevolent, argumentative, petulant, or mad." Remy nodded dumbly in agreement. Not even he would take that gambit. Then he realized something and asked," Did you actually read de thesaurus Remy got you fo' Christmas befo'e you burned dit?"  
  
"Miss Rogue, Miss Wanda. I saw an ice cream shop over there. Do you think we could have some please," Jamie asked the two. They both smiled in a freakishly mother way that scared Jamie because from what he had seen, these two weren't supposed to act that way. Wanda, he knew, was supposed to act insane and evil since she was on the evil team and had been in a nut house. Rogue was supposed to be nice in secret, but still be slightly cold. They were acting all motherly, it was frightening, strangly weird, and just plain wrong. It was also way cool. His own mom wasn't much of a mom, she was always out and sometimes came home drunk.   
  
"Remy, John let's move. We're getting ice cream," Wanda ordered to the two acolytes. The both straightened out and ran clumsily to catch up. They noticed Jamie was smileng widely and holding both Wanda's and Rogue's hands as he SKIPPED in between them. The boys blinked as they noticed that the girls not only didn't mind, but they were watching him happily. The girls looked at them for a second before they smiled and started whispering, occasionally pointing to either the acolyte members or Jamie with their free hands. The boys started sweating and Remy whispered in a panicked tone," Mon ami, Remy is scared." John nodded and, voice trembling, said in a equally apprehensive voice," Me too mate, me too."  
  
Rogue looked down at Jamie, who was happily skipping and smiling from ear to ear. She smiled seeing him like this, she knew he didn't have a great family with a bad mom and an emotionally abusive sister. In fact Jamie's father had left just after he was born and his sister had blamed him for it a chose to torture him in her own way. Her eyes widened as a little voice in her head whispered,' JAMIE'S FATHER LEFT, JAMIe's FATHer LEFt, JAmie's FAther LEft, Jamie's Father Left, jamie's father left, j-m-s f~'. "Wanda, Jamie needs male role model's," she whispered fervently.   
  
"~Gasp~, your right but who. Hmmmm. I know John or Remy. They will need some work though," Wanda whispered and pointed. She looked them over, they were dressed well but the Goths had done that, though Remy had insisted on wearing his trench coat. After a hair cut for Remy, she would have to introduce him to a razer and a comb. She would have to take away Johns matches, lighters, torches, gasoline, flamethrowers, grills, and flint. She would also have to keep him away from squirrels. It would be hard but it is possible. Rogue nodded in full agreement and made whispering noises to scare the boys further.  
  
After they had ordered their ice cream the women had a talk with their selected male role models. "Listen you two. You will be good male role models or off with your heads. Got it good," Rogue snarled after the two girls had explained the plan to the two boys. The boys nodded seriously. After they had made it back to their table Remy observed the boy. 'YES! Remy will take de boy into his apprenticeship just like Remy's father, Jean Luc, did to little Remy. Remy will train de boy's muscles and make Jamie as adgile as Remy. He will even get a little trenchcoat for de boy,' he thought.   
  
As they sat John took a trip down memory lane. "You know mates, back in Australia their was an ice cream shop set up exactly like this. It was right next to an airport too. In fact as a kid. I would always come down and order a triple scoop of chocolate and marshmallows and the overly gracious owner, Mr. Idonthaveaname, would always add whip cream for free. The place was called Australia's Best Ice Cream." Then the waiter came and gave them their ice cream. When she gave John his Ice cream there was extra toppings and a note. He read the not aloud and it read,  
  
  
  
"Dear John,  
  
Its good to see you again mate.  
  
I hope you remember me, I   
  
remembered your whip cream.  
  
  
  
From,  
  
Mr. Idonthaveaname"  
  
"Isn't that a coincidence guys, the owner had the same name as. Guys where did you go," John said in amazement and confusion. He saw them in the front of the store, staring at the sign. The sign clearly labeled this store as Australia's Best Ice Cream. It showed them they were in Australia. "How did we miss that?" Jamie asked in confusion. Now knowing were they were, they headed to there new home.  
  
----------------------------------------TEAM ONE------------------------------  
  
"WOW, I can't belive it. We get to stay at a vacation resort house on...... some unkown Island. Cool," screeched Kitty. They were on a beautiful tropical island with no name but tons of places to shop. It also had a awesome waterpark and themepark. Lance and Kurt were sleeping at the house and Kitty had forced Piotr to go shopping with her.   
  
Suddenly a guy came out and stole Kitty's purse. Her eye's widened in shock and she yelled,  
  
"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo." Piotr arm shot out and grabbed the guy. He pulled the guy close in and turned metal saying," Give her, her purse and say sorry." He nodded and did so before running of. Kitty giggled and gave a kiss on the cheek to a now blushing Piotr.  
  
When they got home they saw a near dead Lance on the floor and Kurt with flowers. He smiled and gave them to Kitty. She giggled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. The near dead Lance moaned and Kitty giggled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. What a flirt.  
  
------------------------------------------Pietro--------------------------------  
  
"Now son, let's work on your appearence," Magneto told his son while observing him. Pietro blinked in shock and said," Dad, I don't mean to be narcisistic. But I look good whats there to change." His father smiled and said," yes you look good, but not intimidating. Now to dye your hair blac-" "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO," interupted Pietro, running around and destroying everything around him.  
  
"OK then, a helment, some glow in the dark contacts, some blue and silver armor, and a cape. Sit down on that chair."In the end Pietro looked cool in the armor, making him look stronger, the helmet that was aerodynamic but still shadowed his face, eyes that seemed to glow, and a cape that blew around unnaturaly. "Now the finishing touch," his father said, putting a blue cat on his sons lap. "Cool, I got a pet cat. Wanna go for a ride Pietro Jr. Good let's go." Once agian Pietro made a mini twister. God, I need some new ideas.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Review what you want to happen. 


	5. staring contest or porn for dummies

Hello. I would like to thank you.~ahem~ Thank you Panther Nesmith, ishandahalf, Rogue Worrior Spirit, Girl number 1, IwillmarryJustinTimberlake, scrawler. In fact I am so dedicated to all of you, that I am writing this story at 1:47 AM. The thanks I get 6 reviews, gee thanks. LOL.  
  
Also after this chapter I will not be updating for at least a week and a half. I will be writing the stories but I can't post them. VACATION. But no internet access.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
ALL IN THE FAMILY   
  
CHAPPIE 5  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Rogue was bored. Very, very, very, very, very bored. Wanda was at a cat show, killing all the cats and using their blood as sacrifice to "Authors" whatever they were. The "authors" promised to torture Magneto for her in exchange. Remy and Jamie had locked themselves in the other room doing some bonding, and John. John was the whole reason she was so bored. She stared at the TV's blank screen. Two hours ago John had scorched it, causing it to break. Right now John was tied to a stop sign next to Australia's most popular restaurant, dressed in drag including makeup. Thanks to powerful underground elfin magic, he was forced to smile and say," You know you want me," to every passing stranger .   
  
Rogue smiled at the memory, then went back to glaring at the TV. As she glared she thought,' Maybe if I glare at it hard enough it will get so scared that it will turn on.' Suddenly the TV turned on in fear. Rogue smiled a deadly smile and the channel changed to something the TV thought she would like. It was Scott and Jeans barely alive, but in a ton of pain bodies being pulled out from the burning plane reck. Every once and awhile they would slam into a burning wall, or half their bodies would be squeezed against a really sharp pointed object. Scott had fallen twice and Jean once. It was as if Boom Boom was rescuing them. Rogue sighed in contentment, forgiving the TV for temporarily dying.  
  
After that was over, Jean and Scott were in ER with the world first monkey doctor operating on them. Rogue turned off the TV and left to find Remy and Jamie. She left to the room that they had locked after going in. She heard voices and knew that they were still there. She smirked and glared at the lock. It almost felt as though she was recalling Wanda's power as the lock somehow melted. She quietly opened the door, insureing that the two boys wouldn't notice her. When she saw what they were doing, she could bearly hold a gasp.  
  
Jamine was wearing black jeans and a red T-shirt. He had a cute little miniture trench coat on with pockets that must have contained playin cards. What shocked Rogue was what Remy was teaching little innocent Jamie. There were posters about who you would want to steal from and how to con people. One poster taught Jamie a bunch a french including words like merde, baise, rien, chienne, and hybride. Rogue's eyes glowed red and fire surrounded her as she realised they were swear words. Then she noticed what she was teaching him now.  
  
"Okay den Jamie, dis here is somt'ing Remy loves to watch. Dis is porn. Watch closely at what de women and men be do'in t'get'er," Remy instructed the young boy. She remembered what the professer said after the whole self possesed thing.  
  
------------FLASHBACK SEQUENCE ACTIVATED IN FIVE FOUR THREE TWO ONE------  
  
"Now Rogue, due to the recent actions I belive it is possible for you to control your powers, BUT only by using others powers like you did today. Everytime you use someone elses power you will be bombarded with there memories and their phsyces will viciously claw at your subconcious, not resting until they gain control of your body even if it means turning your body into a disgusting stump," the professor said in the way he says everything, so annoying emotionless while still sounding cheerful. Then the professor "persuided" her it wasn't worth the risk.  
  
------------------------------------DONE-----------------------  
  
Remembering that, she crawled deep into the dark, gothic abyss of her subconcious and willed all the powers to come. She felt the power and waited for there minds to attack her. She was fairly surprised when none did but figured the professor had lied to her. He did that often enough. She grinned viciously and entered the room stealthily. She could barely contain the evil laughter that threatened to spill from her mouth. She used Magneto's powers to hover and went right behind them, still unnoticed. Using Wanda's power she blew up the TV. She grabbed both boys by the scruff of their necks and with either strength or telekinicks she lifted them up. She looked at the mortified Jamie and threw him out of the room and closed the door behind her with..... some power. She looked at Remy and said with venom," We need tah talk. NOW!"  
  
Jamie was waiting outside the door for hours. At first it was yelling and sobbing for mercy, but after about a half an hour or two things quieted down. He stared at the door with the intensity of a cat staring at a wall. His attention was so solly focused on the door he didn't notice when Wanda and John came home. Together. With John in mans cloth looking rather messy. Jamie didn't notice when they looked at him watching the door, or when they joined in with the staring contest with the door. A day later and the stareing was still going on. Even though John and Wanda didn't know why they were stareing at a door. They ignored their hunger and the urge to pee to stare at the door. It was day two and still nobody had moved. Nobody had sleep. Nobody had eaten. Nobody had urinated. Life was boring.  
  
Suddenly Remy and Rogue barreled through the front door laughing. They both had heap loads of towls under their shirts. By the looks of it after the second hour they had left vis window. They stayed at a hotel for two nights doing who knows what, 'cause Rogue could touch. Then they had left without paying and stolen all the towls and silver ware. The silver ware was in Scott's car they had somehow stolen. They also "visited" Scott and Jean in there nicely vandalised hospital room. You could tell all that from looking at them. John and Wanda stared at them, they stared back. Jamie multiplied and stare, not wanting be left out. Remy stared at Jamie, who stared at Rogue, who stared at Jamie2, who stared at John, who stared at Wanda, who stared at Me. Errrrr at Remy. Everyone stared at each other. Then they went to Pizza Hutt for breakfeast.  
  
-----------------------------------------Team 2------------------  
  
"I'll kill you. You breathed the wrong way I swear and for that you must die."  
  
"Not if I kill you first, filho do diabo."  
  
"Shutup or I'll BOOM BOOM both of you."  
  
"Now, now ladies and gentlemen. Fighting is not the answer. I'm sure we can solve in a peaceful nonviolent way."  
  
"Aww your right yah big lemux."  
  
"big, Big, BIG. ME NOT BIG. ME SMASH YOU ALL."  
  
-------------------------------------------Team 4--------------  
  
Sam walked out of his room with a huge smile on his face. Three girls walked out a few minutes afterward, all equally satisfied grins on there face. Jubillee was the first to talk, saying," Wow, That was the best ever." Amara agreed saying," I totally agree. For a peasent Sam is really good." Rahne smiled knowingly and said," Yep my boyfriend host the best tea parties."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
EVIL LESSONS  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Now son, try to come up with an evil plan," Magneto said to his son. Pietro was already at work. Little Pietro was running around 'like a bunny on crack'. "Stop that you mangie furball," Magneto yelled, trying to excape the doom that is cats on catnip. The cat actually stopped and looked at Magneto as if to say, 'My brother and sister cats were sacrificed so I could torture you, do you think I'm gonna stop.' Magneto got angry and used his spiffy magnetic powers to kill the cat. Pietro whacked in right before hand and could only watch in horror as his pet died at the hands of his father. Pietro narrowed his eyes and viciously said," You killed Pietro Jr or Little Pietro, whatever, you get to test out my evil plan." He started laughing maniacly and cackleing insanely and Magneto felt a twinge of pride seeing his son act all evil. Seconds later he found himself tied to a semi comfy, plastic chair in a completally plastic room with only a the chair totally plastic TV. Surround sound plastic speakers came right next to his ears. He felt all his brains drain away as the TV came on and a Barney marathon started. 


	6. Through Thick and Through Thin or Jamie'...

All In The Family   
  
Chapter 6- Through Thick and Through Thin or Jamie's House Party   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-DING DONG-  
  
Everyone was laying in various places watching the once agian dead TV. Even though they all heard the offensive sound of the doorbell nobody made a move to answer it. They were too entranced in watching the black screen of the dead TV in all it's blankness.  
  
-DING DONG DINGDONG DINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG-  
  
  
  
Still nobody moved. Though the excessive ringing of the infernal doorbell was annoying and inconvenient, it was not important enough to stir the occupents of the room. They were just THAT lazy.   
  
-DING, DING DONG, DINGDINGDING DING DONG (in tune with Beethoven, who I don't own)-  
  
The strange, eccentric person on the other side of the door was now trying to make music. The sound waves that were being emmitted were so gastly and horrible that Rogue actually stood up and walked to the door, holding her highly sensitive to bad attempts at classical music ears. Instead of opening it however, she wasted twenty minutes using Arcades genius somehow to disarm the doorbell from the inside. She walked back in and sat on Remy's lap, once agian in silence. THEN.....  
  
-KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK BANG-  
  
The person decided to knock on the door. Rogue sighed and decided to just answer the door. "GASP, It's Pietro 'Quicksilver' Maximoff," she exclaimed in that twisted voice some people on TV have.  
  
He smiled and said," My- dad- and- Baldy- put- their- heads- together- *COUGHliterallyCOUGH* and- made- this." He held out a beautiful bracelet decorated with demented green snakes and disturbing skulls seeping out blood. Looking at it, the Gothic girl somehow realized it was a power nulifier capable of letting her use her powers if she wants and not using them if she doesn't.   
  
Quicksilver thus ran off, returned, gave them their monthly money, ran off, returned, smiled, ran off, returned, ran off, returned, ran off, returned, ran off, returned, ran off, returned, ran off, returned, ran off, returned, ran off, returned, ran off, returned, got hex bolted, and limped off.   
  
Looking at the bracelet Gambit declared in a declarative voice," We need a celebration." He tried shoving Jamie in the other room so the 'adults' could talk, but then agian he forgot the whole motherly instict thing the girls were on. Two black eyes later and a hurt Remy Junior, Jamie was happily playing in the yard and the 'adults' were talking/planning/schemeing viciously.  
  
"Let's give Jamie complete control of the house and we can go out dancing," yelled John. "YAY!" the rest, including John, shouted way to enthusiastically.  
  
------------------------------------Later that night---------------------------------  
  
===========================AT THE HOUSE ========================  
  
"PAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR-TTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAY," shouted Jamie, the original. He surveyed the scene around him in satisfaction. The music was on extra, super, mega loud and he new if his 'parents' came home he would be in so much trouble. A bunch of kids had seen him having a party with 3 clones all wearing different shirts. So of course Jamie, 'Johnny', 'Jimmy', and 'Bob' invited them to join and soon it was a major house party.  
  
"WOW, COOL PARTY," shouted a familier voice from behind Jamie. Eye's wide, the multiple man slowly turned around and saw a couple of faces he knew. He ran in front of them as quickly as possible, preventing them from going further. In a firm, strict voice he said," You can only stay if you don't tell Wanda or Rogue." That said he ran of to one of his many lady friends.  
  
"Was that little, harmless Jamie. OMG, he's dancing with 4 girls at once, and that's not including his clones," asked a startled Jubilee. Amara nodded vigirously until she remembered her status and nodded politely once. Jubilee looked for Rahne and found her making out with Sam on a couch. She noticed everyone but her was making out with someone, including Amara and Jamie though not with each other.  
  
=====================The Next Morning At The House=============  
  
"Augh," Jamie mumbled as he woke up. The duplicater looked around and noticed that EVERYONE from last night was still here. His eyes widened and his face paled. He opened his mouth and let out a colorful string of curses in French and English.  
  
He quickly cloned many of himself and shoved everybody out the door before they even new what was happening. All they heard was," Bye, thanks for coming, never mention this agian or you will suffer a horrible and terrible death at the hands of Maniac Multiple and his Oompa Jamie'spa." This of course was followed by maniacal laughter.   
  
Once done Jamie looked at the mess. It was really bad. He figured that the adults were home by now and since he wasn't in trouble they must have been drunk. DRUNK. Jamie smiled evily and grabbed a not empty spray can. On the wall he wrote,' REMY WES HEEEEER.' That done he resumed laughing maniacally.  
  
---------------------------------------In The Remy's Room-------------  
  
'Ouch,' thought Remy. His hang over painful and he couldn't recall anything from last night at all. He turn in his half sleep state and ran into somthing warm and breathing. Slowly he opened his eyes, grogginess dulling his awareness. Tired crimson flames met equally exhausted emerald crystals.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Both quickly jumped off the bed to opposite sides, Rogue taking the blanket and Remy using a large piece of paper to cover himself. They stared, red faced and wary. Rogue gave up first and slowly and stiffly stalked into the bathroom. Lifting up the paper, the mutant called Gambit read it quickly and immediatly screamed," HOLY F***ING S***."  
  
A now fully dressed, but still blushing, Rogue ran in looking like she would rather be anywhere else. She stared at him inquisitally and he stared back horror stricken. She managed to croak out a weak "WHAT NOW SWAMP RAT?"  
  
He hesitantly handed her the paper, quickly grabbing a pillow for cover. Her eyes widened and her face paled. THUMP! The great, brave Rogue had fainted. The offending piece of paper glided to the floor, the words MARRIAGE CERTIFICATE glaring up. Rereading it, the demon eyed Cajun muttered loudly, "Can't believe dat's chere's real nom. Non believing it dough. Rogue's chere's real first name? B-B-Barbie's de midd'a nom? Last nom DARKHOLME!!! Wond'a if chere know dat? HMMMMMMMM."  
  
Suddenly he felt a lot of pain and and noticed Rogue had awakened and was kicking him in the crotch. She leaned down and whispered," Tell anyone and you will be castrated by spoon." Then she fainted agian.  
  
---------------------------------Two Doors Down in John's Room------------------------  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
------------------------------------back downstairs------------------------  
  
Jamie looked up. He then continued to read his X-men comic book thinking,' If only that could happen to real people........ wait..... no, nevermind.............Maybe......sigh it's not real........wait a second DUH.' Jamie smacked himself on the head createing many more. He gulped nervously when he realised they were all glaring at him. SUDDENLY the all jumped on him. One finally stole the comic book and ran out the window, a fifty foot drop.  
  
------------------------------------------Evil Listen----------------------------  
  
Magneto was on a bed in the hosptal. Charles Xaiver asked the doc what the problem was. Grim faced he said," Prolonged Barney Exsposure." 


	7. Big Brother Kurt or The Revenge Of The C...

Hello, I am now on the 7th chapter obviously and would like to say thanks to all those who have supported me for so long. New episodes of X-men evolution our here, finally.  
  
I do not own X-men Evolution.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
IN THE KITCHEN  
  
"You know the only reason why we're stuck cooking dinner is because we're the wives," declared Wanda, angry at the unfairness,h from her place at the stove.   
  
Rogue poked her head out from under the table where she she was looking for her great-great-great-great-great-great-foster grandmothers recipe. She slowly crawled out from under the chair and contradicted," Actually the reason that we're cooking is because I'm not letting Jamie near a stove, poor boy was all alone and scared last night when we came home and a mad, drunken Remy wrecked the place before going upstairs. Anyways with John you'd have to be suicidal to let him near a oven. Remy can't do it 'cause not only is it always to spicey also but I'm scared he'd poison Jamie."  
  
Raising an eyebrow, Rogue decided to add to her previous statement. She looking at Wanda, eyebrow still raised, and said," How come you don't seem to care that your married to John."  
  
Wanda gave a smirk and declared once agian," Because it will piss off my father."  
  
Rogue seemed to consider this before walking to the phone. After dialing a number, the southerner said into the reciever," Cancel the devorce for miss Rogue Darkholme and Mister Remy- no keep the Name changing, Just cancel the devorce. Thanks." At Wanda's confused glare, her face had long since been frozen in a glare, Rogue provided," Scott, Professor X, Jean, Mystique. Kurt too probably."  
  
-----------------------------------Team 1----------------------  
  
"Soooooo Katzchen, you zaid you'd go out vith me toni- errrr," Kurt paused midspeach and started twitching excessively. His fur bristled and grew a few shades darker, his eyes narrowed and glowed eerily like moonlight, his face contorted into a vicious snarl with his fangs showing, his tail didn't wag but started whipping.   
  
He let out a nightmarish, threatening roar and ran on all fours out the nearest window. He freefalled along side the bits of broken glass with one thing on his mind. Halfway down his magnificent dive he stopped him self by grabbing a flagpole and doing a flip on it so he was right side up. His chilling, glistening golden eyes glared into the distance, as if looking for somthing. He clenched his hands and feet harder on the flagpole and let out a bellow of animal irritation. He lept into sky and dissapeared with a cloud of dust that smelled like burning brimstone.   
  
Back in the room Kitty said," Ummm that was like totally strange. Oh well! Peter, Lance which one of you want to go out tonight."  
  
"ME" "NO ME"  
  
In the corner of hospital room 1112228834646874537543012837543507436875674 smoke appear. Out of the smoke jump a demon. It landed on the patient who awoke to the sight of it fangs at his head covered in dripping saliva. The demon smoke harshly, saying," SNARL VERE IST MIENE SCHWESTER. MIENE BRUDER SENSE IST TINGLING."  
  
Scott pale white and shaking replied," I-i-i-i don't know." The cowardly man in the ugly red glasses tried to run but the satanic beast struck both claws/hands/talons, pinning the man down.   
  
With his tail around the idiots neck he pulled him to eye level. The hellion snorted and growled," YOU VERE ON DES ZAME PLANE, YOU EBEL WEIBCHEN." He ported everywhere in the room, slashing and ripping everything to shreds. He pounced on Scott and messed him up real good.   
  
Now in Jean's room he silently and stealthily crept to the annoying one's bed. He Lept on the bed by performing a tripple backwards sideways flip. He pulled her up to his face by the hair and snarled," Guten Tag Girly, Prepare to diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee." He slammed her face into the bedside and then BAMFed over to the lights and flipped them on.   
  
Jean smiled even though she was bleeding profusely and started her irritatingly long speeches," Now Kurt it's only fair if you don't use your powers to make my death horrible and painful. Besides I'm sure you'll have more fun inflicting terrible agony on me without them. It's are responsibility as X-men to use are powere wisely and only in life or death. Unless of course the GREAT BALD ONE permits otherwise. Now I know we should think of them as gifts and not dangerous, deadly tools, but still. Our gifts are more like someone who is strong and that person would only use his strength in life or...."   
  
As Jean continued her long, boring, and agonizing speech, Kurt rolled on the floors screeching and holding his ears. Finally not able to take it anymore, the fuzzy dude took out a fencing sword from nowhere and slashed Jean into itty bitty bits. That done he ported to his next destination, Bobby, Toad, and the pilot of the plane whose name begans with Wolver and ends with ine.  
  
  
  
-------------------------------Our Fave Team--------------------------------  
  
Both girls smirked deviously with eyes seemingly glowing demonically. They let out heart stopping, eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeevil laughter," BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH *snicker snicker*"  
  
Still smirking deviously, Wanda declared once agian, agian," Let's go meet are men." Rogue nodded her head in agreement while wondering if it was possible to nod in disagreement. The two girls walked into the room to see Remy and John tied up and gagged. They struggled viciously but the gags prevented them from talking.  
  
Surrounding the two captured mutants were about fifty Jamie clones, all dressed in army and spy gear. In the front of the room was a giant screen and a podium. The original Jamie stood at the podium in leader gear. He looked at the to girls and said," Miss err Mrs. Roguey, Mrs. Wanda guess what I'm doing. I'm playing World Domination with my two favorite father figures. Can you serve us dinner in here, Please please please please. I can get some of my clones to help and everything. I'm in the process of getting cages to hold the two people we have captures."  
  
Wanda and Rogue looked dubiously at each other. "I don't know..." Roue began. Bothe gagged mutants were shaking there heads with eyes pleading to be set free. Wanda and Rogue both made a move to help them but what Jamie said next stopped them cold.  
  
"Please, you two are like the moms I wish I had. I love you," he said. Even though both of the women Knew that he already looked up to them and was trying to kiss up, he still touched their hearts. Remy and John were clearly trying to shout insults at Jamie. This left the women one option.   
  
"OK Jamie." . . . . . . "Muffle mumm mufflemmmmmm mrrrmr"  
  
-----------------------------Team 2-----------------------------  
  
"TAKE COVER," Tabitha yelled over the comotion. This groups house was already in shambles and looked like a warzone. She had sent out a urgent S.O.S. earlier that week so the teachers had sent Beast to deal with it, then after another one they had sent storm. None of them helped and now Beast and Storm were stuck there with Tabby and Fred. Fred made a decent shield when the need supplies, but because of all the supplies you need for war they were running low on money. To think it all started when Roberto had stolen the remote from Ray. He's not known as Bezerker for nothing.  
  
"What-the-heck-is-going-on-here.... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhh," a hyper voice yelled from within the fray. Using teamwork tactics they made it out of their little shelter and helped Pietro. He was unfortunitally unconcious.  
  
Hours later the one the only Quicksilver woke up. He blinked a couple times before spouting," Here's-the-money-you-get-each-month.-Make-it-last-losers-and-Fred.-See-ya-slo-mos." With those sentiments he was off in a flash.  
  
---------------------------Magneto-----------------------  
  
"So your a relitive off Magneto's. *NOD* Ok Go on in," said Proffessor Xiaver after asking some questions. The vistor walked in. He wore a trench coat and a giant hat that covered the face. Out from the trench coat many purple dyed fur cats with Barney mask on. The lead cat raised his paw and said," Meow meow meow meow meow mew mew mew meow mow mew." That translated to," The Scarlet one sacrficed ar brothern to torture the Magnet one and we will. Afterwards we will get Meow Mix. So good we say it by name." All the cats replied by raisinga paw and going," Meeeeeeeooooow."  
  
Minutes later screams could be heard echoing from Magneto's room. 


End file.
